The Super And The Shadow
by JBAT13
Summary: Shadow and Supergirl have become close friends, played on by Wondergirl who exaggerates the bond to their disliking. Together they infiltrate and stop The Shade, Catwoman and Captain Boomerang from stealing hi tech Cadmus-STAR labs material. The rest of the league is out tracing Vandal Savage. All reviews welcome. Leads to better writing.


Episode 7 Season 1

**The Super and the Shadow**

Fade in to Night time at a city.

Shadow and Supergirl are quietly running through a green belt of trees on the edge of a city. Shadow stops as he sees a fence. Supergirl says "Alright, we are here, the area has cameras with Kryptonite lasers mounted to them. You will have to get in and shut them down".

Shadow replies "Easy, I'll be about 10-15 minutes depending on the security inside. I'll even unlock the front gate for you". Shadow then leaves Supergirl and heads for the fence. He looks over it and picks out the cameras blind spots and the guard's blind spots. Supergirl calls out "Be careful".

They see the building with armed guards and Kryptonite lasers on cameras surrounding it. The Shadow vaults the fence and sprints to the wall. The guards don't notice him at all. He launches his grapple which catches onto the roof. He makes his way onto the roof of the building and through a door. Shadow then walks down the corridor and opens a door. He quickly grapples to a Gargoyle above him before anyone notices him. He is in an open, dark room filled with guards in what appears to be a file room. The room is only light by the flashlights of the guards which are not very useful. Shadow surveys the room with his cowl. Five guards, a small room, no room for mistakes. He has two options; take the guards out risking detection and blowing cover, or he could try sneak to the next door which is the security room, however if he messes it up, it could be fatal. Shadow decides to take out the guards. Two of them are together so Shadow decides he will take them out first. He quietly moves across the top of some shelves to another gargoyle that is behind the two guards. Making sure the other three guards were not in view, Shadow quietly slips down behind the two guards. He uses his arms to go around them before pulling their necks towards his ribs, putting them in sleeper holds as they slowly lost consciousness. When they did, Shadow lets them down quietly and puts trip wire on each side of them so if someone walked that way they would trip on it and be instantly knocked out. Shadow checks where the other guards are. Two are 10 metres apart and are looking at each other. The other guard is isolated and is in a blind spot between shelves. Shadow decides he will go next. Shadow gets up onto the shelves and crawls behind the isolated guard. He gently gets down and does not make a sound. Shadow puts his hand over the guard's mouth and holds him until he loses consciousness. Shadow then lets him down quietly and gets back on top of the shelves. He goes back to where the two unconscious guards are and ties them together. He puts tape from a shelf nearby over their mouths. Shadow gets back onto the gargoyle and deliberately drops one of the guard's flashlights. It makes a thud and points straight at the wall. Perfect Shadow thinks to himself. One guard says to the other "What was that?" The other replies let's check it out, I'll go left and you go right". The other guard nods and starts moving. Moments later, the first guard trips and lets out a small shout before being knocked out. The second guard starts to panic and runs towards the shout. Shadow thinks to himself; bad idea. The guard then trips also and is knocked out cold. Shadow gets down from the gargoyle and goes to the door that says 'Security'. Shadow enters and sees a guard on the computer. He is about to pull the alarm but Shadow reacts faster and throws a shard at him. It stuns him, and Shadow follows up by pinning him before knocking him unconscious. Shadow picks up his shard and sees the monitors. Shadow then sits at the chair facing the monitors. Shadow says to himself as he types "Alright, deactivating cameras, opening front gate, turning on air conditioning in here and opening up main door to the building". He hits the enter key and all his commands happen. Supergirl sees the front gate open and flies in. The guards start shooting at her but she just flies into them knocking each guard out before entering the building. Supergirl then starts taking fire from guards on the stairs. She flies up and knocks each one to the ground. Supergirl then heads down the corridor and finds the room labelled 'Generator'. She enters and sees a big generator which is powering illegal experimental labs and criminal companies. She starts to melt it with her heat vision. A guard comes in the room with a rocket launcher. He is about to fire it at Supergirl but he is hit from behind by the Shadow. The camera quickly cuts outside and sees all the guards from the building running away from it. Shadow puts him outside and wakes him up and tells him to run. The guard did not need telling twice. Shadow had also freed the guards he took out and told them to get outside.

Shadow says "Alright, your turn now".

Supergirl replies "You make it sound so simple". The generator starts to become unstable.

Shadow says "Time to leave". Supergirl looks a little worried as she hadn't thought that bit through.

Supergirl stops her heat vision and starts to fly upwards towards where Shadow came in. Shadow is about to head down but sees a fire so he heads upwards too. Supergirl reaches out doors where Shadow climbed up and waits for him. Shadow reaches her and yells "It's going to blow!" She flies off while he momentarily pauses, realising he has no way down. He runs and jumps as the building explodes. Shadow starts to fall but then Supergirl catches him and they fly clear of the building. Then everything disappears, becoming the orbiting arena simulation room. Green Lantern and Batman approach them. They land and Shadow says "Thank you, I ran out of ideas so I jumped". He hates being saved but appreciates it none the less.

Supergirl says "Everyone needs rescuing every now and then".

Batman says to them "Well done you two. You were able to disable the cameras, and destroy the generator without any loss of life. However, Supergirl you were a little sloppy when clearing the guards on the staircase and Shadow you cannot rely on Supergirl catching you after you realise you do not have a way down. Apart from that you were both faultless".

Shadow and Supergirl hi-five each other and then look back at Batman.

Batman continues "We need you two to infiltrate STAR-Cadmus labs operations building in Gotham which has been taken over by Shade, Catwoman and Captain Boomerang. They have the main security on their side but once you are in you will be fine".

Shadow says "What are they doing?"

Green Lantern replies "They are first trying to break the encryptions on the doors which will take them to the hi-tech material vault. It will take them a while to get it open even with Catwoman but if they succeed, they will have their hands on some very dangerous weaponry. You two will be sent to stop them in around 4 hours when it is dark and they do not expect an attack".

Shadow says "Any civilians?"

Batman shakes his head "No, just you and them. The reason the vault won't open is because it runs on a different security system than the main if you were wondering and it is anti-magic to stop people like Shade".

Green Lantern says "The building is not a research facility. It is a mansion with its secrets. It was a prison before it was made into a facility by Cadmus. It is 3 stories high so not many entry points".

Shadow says "Great, let's do it".

They all head to the briefing room where they can see the design of the place.

Supergirl says "Let me guess, they got some kind of Kryptonite security with them?"

Batman replies "There is because they thought if Superman came snooping seeing their weaponry, they could be in trouble. So they installed cameras with Kryptonite lasers attached to them as well as a Kryptonite explosive which Shadow will need to deactivate as it could kill Supergirl".

Shadow says "Cameras apart from that have light machine gun triggers to fire at intruders; I'm also guessing a trap room is in place somewhere, gas and electric current traps too".

Green Lantern replies "Most of these traps can be located before the security room. Once you get in there and deactivate the security, it will be a field day for Kara".

Shadow jokes "Cannot disappoint a lady now can we?"

Supergirl looks at him with a 'don't patronise me' look. He frowns and gets serious again.

Shadow then says "Ok my signal that I'm in and the security is off will be me switching the main floodlights outside on and off 3 times".

Supergirl says "Got it".

Batman states "You two have done 26 missions over the 3 months since the team was set up. This will be your biggest test yet as the stakes are higher".

Shadow says "Ok let's get ready. I want to do some stakeout in the daylight too so we will go soon". Shadow calibrates his cowl to have the design of the building in his cowl; he also grabs a couple more shards of darkness and puts them into his belt.

Supergirl heads to the Javelin bay with Shadow and Green Lantern following her.

They get into the Javelin and Shadow hops into the pilots seat.

Supergirl asks nervously "Can he fly these things?"

Shadow says "Like a bird". He takes off smoothly and heads for Earth.

Shadow lands the Javelin in an abandoned lot, and heads towards his house.

Supergirl says "Where are you going?"

Shadow replies "Home, I need to get something".

Supergirl says "You want a lift?"

Shadow reluctantly says "Ok then". They fly to his house with Shadow's directions. Shadow checks no one is watching before knocking on the door. Supergirl hides herself. Daniel opens the door.

Daniel says "James, what are you doing here?"

Shadow replies "I need to retrieve something from my room".

Shadow goes past Daniel, runs to his room and grabs an extra set of gloves.

Shadow says to Daniel as he walks out the door "I'll be home tomorrow".

Daniel nods and closes the door. Supergirl flies Shadow back to the abandoned lot. Green Lantern says "Ok, you two are on your own now. Remember the task at hand, complete it then ask for teleportation back home".

Shadow nods and Green Lantern enters the Javelin and takes off.

Supergirl turns to Shadow and ask "What are those gloves for?"

Shadow replies "You will see". He puts them on over his normal gloves.

They assemble outside the mansion and Shadow finds the cameras.

Shadow says "I'll grapple up the roof and go through the access door. Remember to not be seen".

Supergirl says "You're telling me".

Shadow leaps the fence and moves slowly through the garden. The camera cuts to the security room. The cameras looking at Shadow don't pick him up. The scene cuts back to Shadow make his way to the mansion wall. He grapples up and breaks the lock to the access door. He enters the building and heads downstairs. He finds the main office, a big room with 3 stories. Shadow makes his way to a statue and climbs on it. He surveys the room and uses his cowl to locate where he is and where he needs to get to. He sees Shade by the safe guarding it. He does not see Catwoman.

Supergirl waits by the fence and sighs. All of a sudden, Catwoman jumps out of nowhere and knocks her out. Catwoman says "I could see her from the mansion; she has not got any smarter". She drags her towards the mansion.

Shadow is on a dragon shaped statue as he watches Catwoman drag Supergirl inside and chains her to a pillar and the cameras focus on her. Shade walks up to her as Catwoman goes to the vault.

Shade says "Any attempt to escape and those Kryptonite lasers will tear you to pieces".

Supergirl sighs and she looks at the ground. She then puts on a tough, hard-nosed face to try act confident.

Shadow heavily sighs and thinks "Why couldn't you stay out of trouble?" He starts to try and find the security room again where Captain Boomerang is most likely at.

Catwoman is by the safe; Shade says to her "Still no luck?"

Catwoman says "I'm slowly getting there". She works away on the vault's combination.

Shade says "We got time". Shade walks back to Supergirl.

Shade asks "I know you didn't come here alone, who is your partner?"

Supergirl challengingly replies "I won't tell you anything".

Shade hits her across her face with is cane, making a whipping noise.

Supergirl's head jerks as she closes her eyes and an uhh noise comes out of her mouth.

Shade says "Where is your partner?" He leans in near her face.

Supergirl darkly stares at him and says nothing. Catwoman says "I think it is that new kid, the Shadow". Shade straightens up and turns in Catwoman's direction.

Shade says "I have never encountered him before. Have you seen him before?"

Catwoman replies "He and Batman busted me a couple of years ago. His hand to hand combat was average but it distracted me from Batman who got me".

Supergirl scans the room with her X-ray vision. She then sees Shadow. She gasps. She realises her mistake and shuts her mouth. But Shade realises what happened.

Shade says "She saw him, he is here. Captain Boomerang, find him for us please". He looks around the room.

Captain Boomerang replies "With pleasure".

Captain Boomerang starts using all the cameras to try and find Shadow.

Shade says "Thank you for your cooperation Supergirl". He smiles and walks away.

Supergirl gives him an angry face.

Shadow steers clear of the camera hotspots and slowly is able to get to the security room. Shadow notices and says "Looks like Captain Boomerang destroyed the traps to the security room".

He opens the door and sneaks in. Captain Boomerang stands up from his chair and says "G'day mate, I don't think we have met before, let's just say, I haven't had a good day, I'm on the rebound".

He throws a boomerang at Shadow. Shadow dodges and throws a shard at him. They exchange throws as Shadow moves closer to him. Eventually, Captain Boomerang hits Shadow in the chest at point blank range. Shadow reels away but recovers to dodge the next attack and then lands a powerful jumping kick on Captain Boomerang's chest. Captain Boomerang flies backwards and hits his head on a steel shelf. He is out cold. Shadow ties his hands together with rope and says "Hope that made your day better, _mate_".

Shadow sits at the computer and starts to alter the security system.

Catwoman then lights up and yells "Got it!"

The vault door swings open and Shade goes inside. He looks around and says "Good job, find what we need and what you want and we will get out of here".

Shadow deactivates the Kryptonite explosive and starts to override the light machine gun functions.

Shadow says "Ok now to turn off those stupid cameras". He types away.

Shadow says "They are heavily encrypted, may have to do this the old fashioned way".

He goes under the desk and finds wires. He starts to play around with them.

Supergirl watches as Shade and Catwoman put tech material into a bag.

Supergirl looks at the camera and sighs.

Shade says "Ok, that's what we need. Now for the fun part".

Shadow finally shuts down the machine guns on the cameras and gets to work on the Kryptonite beams. He says "I hope this works".

He hits a button and the computer says "Kryptonite defence systems offline".

Shadow puts on his other pair of gloves. He puts one on his left hand and hits a button on the side. They make an electrical sound.

Shadow says "Time to give them the shock of their life". He exits the security room and heads back to where Shade and Catwoman are.

Supergirl thinks to herself "Your first big mission back in the league and you blow it. Shadow is probably dead because of me. Maybe I should still be with Brainy".

She then picks up a faint noise with her hearing. She looks up but then looks back down as she hears a bird fly off the roof.

Shadow then appears behind the pillar and whispers to her "Miss me?"

Supergirl starts to smile. Shadow uses a Shard of Darkness to slowly cut the chains.

Catwoman says "Let's go, we have everything".

Shade says "I'll just get my cane from the desk then we can go".

He walks over to the desk to pick it up but it is gone.

He says "Huh?" and looks at Supergirl. She is still chained up. She has a massive evil smile on her face.

He walks over to her and slaps her face. He asks "Where is my cane?"

Shadow appears behind him and says "This?"

Shade turns around only to see Shadow baseball swing with his cane and connect with his jaw. Shade crumples to the ground. Catwoman says "You". She puts down her bag and charges at him. Supergirl gets up and punches her backwards. Catwoman flies back into the safe and gets up. Shade gets up to see Shadow break his cane in half and throw it through the window. Shade says "That is not my only means of attack". He takes a martial art stance. So does Shadow. Catwoman and Supergirl dodge and try to counter each other's attacks.

The Shadow counters a Shade jab. He then pulls Shade towards him. The camera goes to a POV shot of Shade's face as Shadow's left fist rushes up to meet his nose. A crack is heard as he is punched. Shade slumps to the ground out cold.

Catwoman says "You know you are not a bad fighter. Too bad I'm a great fighter". She lunges but Supergirl counters her and throws her over her back into the pillar. Catwoman attempts to get up but is too weak to. Shadow cuffs both of them and Supergirl takes them outside. Shadow gets Captain Boomerang and takes him outside. The police arrive minutes later and take the criminals away.

Shadow grapples to the top of the museum and looks out over Gotham.

Supergirl joins him and says "Another successful mission".

Shadow says "Something like that". He seems a little stand-offish.

Supergirl asks "What's wrong?"

Shadow looks away and says "Nothing, let's go". They are teleported back to the watchtower.

Green Lantern and Batman greet them.

Shadow says "They were stealing test projects for cloning and genetic mutation".

Batman says "Strange. Shadow you performed well. We watched the whole thing from the cameras and your cowl".

Shadow says "Thank you. But that seems a little invasive".

Batman replies "Don't worry, we won't do it again".

Green Lantern turns to Supergirl who has a smile on her face.

Green Lantern says "Why are you smiling?"

Supergirl stops smiling and says "I thought you were going to tell me how well I did".

Green Lantern says "Your lack of awareness lead to you being captured. You almost blew the mission".

Supergirl's head drops.

Green Lantern then says "However, your handling of the fight was good".

Supergirl smiles. Shadow walks away from them all and heads to the showers.

Supergirl flies after him and says "I'm sorry".

Shadow says "For what?"

Supergirl says "For almost blowing the mission". She looks guilty.

Shadow says "We still stopped them. It's ok". He heads into the men's room.

She smiles then the scene cuts back to Batman.

Batman says "It wasn't perfect but they do operate well together".

Green Lantern says "I know but Shadow cannot keep saving her and then doing the majority of the workload".

Batman says "They will be good". The camera fades on Batman's face.

The End

(All Reviews Welcome :) )


End file.
